


Torture

by BellarmyBlake



Series: It's Enough [5]
Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapped, Torture, True Love's Kiss, character death-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellarmyBlake/pseuds/BellarmyBlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian and Emma are kidnapped (for some reason, that's not important). Killian is being tortured, and Emma loses it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torture

Emma trembled against her bonds, tears streaming down her face silently as she heard the heart piercing screams echo through the room. Why was this happening? Who was doing this and why? Why couldn't she stop it?

She pushed against the gag with her tongue, pulling her lips back to attempt to push the offensive cloth out of her mouth as the screams tore at her soul. "Please!" she screamed when the gag finally fell out. "Please stop! Don't hurt him!"

A hand cracked across her face, and she gasped. "Shut up! We're still working on him."

"Don't! Work on me, hurt  _me_ , not him! Please," she sobbed.

"Emma, don't you dare!"

"See? He doesn't want you to protect him."

"I don't care! Take me!" she yelled back, struggling against her bonds with tears streaming down her face.

"Emma bloody Swan, if you don't shut your mouth right now, I swear to the Gods I will never talk to you again!" Emma sobbed at his words, trying and failing so free herself from the bonds.

"Shut up, missy. Listen to your boyfriend. Now,  _Hook_ , where were we?"

Fire blazed up high, and Emma smelled burnt flesh in the air as Killian screamed again. Tears stung on her cheeks as she yelled out his name. In turn, he moaned out hers, in a desperate attempt to resist the searing pain that came with the burning torture. She could swear she felt the same burning on her skin, her bones, her soul...and she wished she could take it away from him. Take all the pain for herself, because hearing him in so much pain was worse than anything she could ever imagine. She begged and cried while they - whoever they were - tortured the life out of Killian, up until the point that he was just silently taking it all.

"Emma..." he whispered, inhaling sharply as another red-hot iron poke was pressed against the skin of his chest. "Emma, I'm sorry. I love you."

"You promised!" Emma screamed at him, realizing what he was doing. The other guys in the room were laughing at her obvious pain. "You promised you wouldn't leave me! Not you!"

"I'm sorry, Emma."

"Stop it, please." Emma cried, pulling so hard at her ropes that her wrists were burning - probably bleeding. She needed to touch him so bad, needed to heal him. Her pirate, her love, her life. Oh God, Killian...

Suddenly, a new kind of torture was used and someone had moved in front of her, so she couldn't see, but it was making Killian scream out in agony, and Emma knew that he was going to die if she didn't do something now. It was pressing on her heart, her soul, and the pressure kept building while Killian screamed and screamed, her name as a prayer on his lips.

Pressure built inside of her as her heart ached and burned more and more with every desperate scream. She yelled his name, cursed the people doing this, swore to God she'd take her revenge, all the while her sight was blurring, the edges becoming red with rage. It burned inside of her, and just as he let out a particularly agonizing scream, the pressure that had built behind her eyes and in her heart, released.

White light flashed all around her, blinding her, and she heard more screams now. It was a terrifying thing to hear, but at least Killian's screams had stopped. The anger pulsed and pulsed more, sending more light outwards, until she heard a voice, soft but yet the loudest she'd ever heard.

"Emma... _stop_..."

It was like all her anger dissipated, and with it, the light. All the energy left her instantly, and she slumped back against her chair, breathing heavily, trying to comprehend what had just happened. Had she done that? Was she the source of the light?

She forced her eyes to open, because God damn it, she wasn't done fighting yet. What she saw shocked her. The men that had captured them were now lying on the floor; dead or knocked out, Emma couldn't tell. She couldn't find it in her heart to care. It was too preoccupied with something else. Her eyes fell on the chair on the other side of the now low-burning fire, and she was up in an instant (had her bonds come off with the light? They must have). "Killian!" she exclaimed, rushing over to him.

"Emma,  _Emma_ , my Emma..." he murmured, his voice filled with worry as he tried to move. Emma gasped at the state of her pirate. His chest was covered in deep cuts, and severe burns. Some looked like someone had held a burning torch to his skin, the hottest core having done the most damage, but skin around it was burned, too, licked by the flames.

"Oh God..." she whispered, unable to even touch him in fear of hurting him. At that moment, somewhere, a door slammed open and some people burst in. She heard her father shout her name, but she couldn't answer. She could only stare at her pirate, so scarred and weak because of the blood loss. "Killian, stay with me. Please." she pleaded, trying to catch his eyes.

"Love..." he croaked, lifting one hand to touch hers softly, making her sob harder. "You have to let me go."

She shook her head as more tears streamed down her already stained cheeks. "I can't." she said, her entire body shaking.

"Emma..." she heard her father say, somewhere close by, but she ignored him.

"Emma, please. Let me go." Killian whispered, finding the strength within him to open his eyes. Those too-blue eyes that used to shine so brightly no matter what the occasion. Now they were dulled, the fire almost out.

"No!" she yelled. "I've had to let go of everyone in my life! My parents, my foster homes, Henry, Graham, August, Neal - not once, not twice, but THREE times did I have to let that bastard go - and I REFUSE to let go of you!" Killian smiled, but it only showed remorse and exhaustion.

"You'll survive." he said, his voice growing weaker the longer he fought for consciousness. "You always do."

She shook her head, although she couldn't exactly tell the difference anymore; her entire body was shaking. "Not this time." she whispered, grasping his hand and kissing it. "I won't survive this. Losing you will kill me. Please don't leave me. Please."

Her father's hand rested on her shoulder, and she leaned against Killian while she cried. Killian managed to move two fingers against her hand. "It was always you, love. I'm glad..." he was fading, "I'm glad I met you...I love...I love you." His grip on her hand relaxed, and she felt him slip away, felt a piece of her heart dying with him.

"No!" she yelled, or rather, sobbed. "No, Killian! You can't be dead!"

"Emma, he's gone." her father said, his voice thick with emotion. She whirled around and slapped him hard, making him gasp, before she turned back.

"You're NOT gone." she whispered, leaning close to Killian, her Killian, her own personal Savior. "You know how I know? Because every fairy tale has an happy ending. And you're mine, my happy ending. So you see, you can't be dead. You can't be." She almost didn't believe her own words - almost - as she leaned in and kissed his lips that usually would kiss her back eagerly. Now they stayed still beneath hers. "I love you." she whispered, before kissing him again, and a rush of Magic went through her, over her, around her, and she looked up, watching his face intently. Nothing so much as stirred.

It hadn't worked.

She was the Savior, and she couldn't save him.

Fate, it seemed, was cruel.

She cried out her anger and grief as her father guided her up and away from Killian's chair. She struggled, oh she did, because she couldn't be separated from Killian. Couldn't be away from him, because she loved him, loved him so much, and she hadn't told him, wasn't in time to and  _God_  she hated herself for it.

She was a failure.

Just as they reached the door and would step out into the daylight, they heard something that made everything stop.

Breathing.

Coughing.

And then a voice. The most beautiful voice ever heard.

"A little help here, Savior? Can't really get up by myself with all these wounds."

She cried out and pushed herself away from David - who let her go without resistance - and ran back to where Killian was seated. He was awake, sort of. He was still very much on the brink of unconsciousness, but his eyes were open, and just a bit of that fire had returned. Her Killian, her beautiful pirate...alive.

She sank to her knees next to him, sobbing profusely as she gasped again and again, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry." He forced his hand to take hers, and that stopped her. He had little energy, but she understood what he wanted to say. He didn't blame her. He just wanted her to stop crying as if he was still dead. She rose and pressed her lips to his, revelling in the fact that this time, they did move. "I love you, you stupid pirate. I love you."

"I know." he said, just before paramedics came (courtesy of David calling them). They took him away, after assuring Emma that he would survive. Apparently, he had a strong heart.

David drove her to the hospital, where she waited sixteen hours without rest for Killian to come out of surgery. And then she sat by his bed, staring at his ruggedly handsome face, and cried again about the fact that he was alive and well, and that she had saved him.

She truly  _was_  the Savior.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and kudos feed my muse, and my muse is a hungry lass. If you could take a moment, it'd make my day!


End file.
